Renegade
by grrlygrrl
Summary: She knew he wouldn't stay. You can't cage the Wolverine. Rated M for adult content. R/W, R/G
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This is set after X3. Mostly everything is the same, Jean, Scott and the Professor are still dead. Rogue got the cure. I decided Rogue liked Jean and they had a good relationship. I can't stand it when people pit them against each other in some sort of competition for Logan's love.

This fic starts out slow;but they will get together eventually. I need to build up their relationship properly. This prologue takes place a few weeks after the Battle of Alcatraz. I'm only going to continue if people seem interested in reading, so please review! It's my first fic, so leave me constructive criticism as well. :)

* * *

Prologue

She knew he wouldn't stay for long. Well, deep down she did. For a while now she had resurfacing thoughts about how the day was coming, but she quickly shoved them down, trying to convince herself otherwise. She also knew that was naïve. But hell- she was 19, since when did she had to be so grown up? She found herself laughing. Marie hadn't been a child for a long time now.

She stopped by his room on the way to the kitchen, and wasn't surprised to see him packing a duffel bag. She knew that he could sense her watching him from outside the doorway by the way he stiffened his back momentarily, but he didn't say anything.

Marie watched him for a few moments. He moved swiftly, shoving articles of clothing without bothering to check what it really was. He was never meticulous with his wardrobe. A simple pair of jeans, and a wife beater with something flannel overtop, that was typical for him. It was something she'd always enjoyed. It was all very simple.

"Goin' somewhere sugar?" She meant to say it passively, but it sounded more like an accusation.

Logan stopped for a moment, but he didn't turn around to look at her. He just kept shoving things into his bag.

"You gonna keep huffin' around like a 16 year old boy or turn around and talk to me?" She asked, insisting.

He turned around to look at her somewhat shamefully. She could tell he'd been crying. He always looked rugged but now he just looked _rough. _His usual mutton chops had faded back into his cheeks as he was approaching a full on beard. He looked exhausted and disheveled with dark circles under his eyes. Marie didn't like it, but even more so she didn't like the fact she was getting used to it.

"Are you gonna answer my question?" She asked.

"Do you really want me to?" He replied gruffly. She could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"You know for a man who can't get drunk, you sure drink an awful lot." Marie said playfully as she tried to keep things lighthearted. Logan just replied with a grunt. Tired of being ignored, Marie stepped around him and picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on his bedside table. Carefully, she poured herself a glass and threw it back. It was disgusting, but she held back the gag creeping up her throat.

"You drinkin' now kid? And by the way, that's more of a sippin' whiskey." He stated, clearly caught off guard by her boldness.

"I've never seen you sip a drink in my life." Marie responded, her southern drawl dragging her words out. Logan snorted. She poured another glass for herself and one for him as well. She handed it to him and he graciously accepted it, throwing it back the same way she just did. Marie was set on having this conversation, but doing it sober was something she could waver on. "So really, what are you doin' sugar?"

"You know what I'm doing Marie." He answered. He shuffled around a bit, tossing assorted items into his bag. He didn't look her in the eyes, she knew he couldn't. And that's why she was there, sitting in his room, having a drink. She sat on the edge of his bed thinking to herself, _maybe. Just maybe. _

"I know. But I want you to say it." _Maybe, maybe he won't. _

"There's nothing left for me here kid." He said flatly.

She felt as if he'd punched her in the gut. _He doesn't mean that, _she thought to herself, _he's just hurtin'. _ But damn it if she wasn't hurting too and she hadn't said things like that.

"Don't cop out on me Logan. If you're gonna leave, you might as well have the balls to say it. You don't gotta say it to them, but you owe it to me." She spoke firmly. He did owe her the respect of saying it straight to her face. _And if he can't say it, he couldn't do it, right? _

Logan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, kid I…. I just can't be here anymore." He said, dejected. Logan was a hard man, but he had always been full of spirit. She thought maybe that's why she was initially drawn to him; he'd reminded her, maybe only slightly, of herself.

Marie just nodded at his words as she felt them sink in. After lying to herself for the past few weeks, she finally had the truth laid out in front out her and she couldn't run from it anymore.

"So you're leavin' then. After everything that's happened, you're just gonna leave us…" She stopped a moment to pull herself together. "You're gonna leave me." She was close to tears, but she didn't want him to see her cry. She had to be an adult and hold herself together.

"Kid, listen, it ain't that easy."

"Don't call me that. I'm 19 Logan, I'm not a child." She hissed, annoyed now. She tried being patient with him, but he never made things easy. "It's not that complicated. You always run when things get hard. I honestly expected for you to have skipped out on us by now." The venom in her voice was growing. She didn't fully mean that, and he knew it, but it still struck the cord she wanted. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Marie wasn't going to give them the chance. It was her turn to be cruel. "You know for someone who is so wild you are real easy to predict. You stay when things are convenient, but the second you really gotta commit, when things really get rough, the big bad Wolverine runs away." Now she was angry. Just because he was going to stay shut up did not mean she would.

She watched as her words sunk it. He was visibly hurt but Marie wasn't going to let herself feel bad. He'd alienated her. And now he was leaving her.

Logan wavered for a minute but he eventually found his voice.

."I can't stay in this house. I can't go anywhere without being reminded of… her." He replied meekly.

Marie let out a bitter laugh. "You ain't the only one who lost people! I loved Jean too! We all did! Maybe we weren't love-sick puppy dogs, but the whole team lost someone who we loved too. But we didn't turn our backs on each other. We support each other Logan. We are a team. And you and I- well we are more than that." She paused to find better words. She was already giving so much of herself away; she needed to slow down. "You and I are connected. You're forgetting I got you up here." She ranted, gesturing to her head. "I know how you process things. I know what you're feelin' dammit! I'm feeling it too!"

"Marie you don't know what you're talkin' about." He insisted as he crossed his arms.

"Don't give me that shit Logan. We both damn well know that I understand what's goin' on. I'm not seventeen years old anymore. Not since Liberty Island. I got so much of you in my head that I feel sick!" She didn't mean it as an insult, but Logan recoiled like she'd struck him.

"Well if you know me so well then why are you here yellin' at me? If you know me so fuckin' well than why are you doing this?" Logan yelled as he continued to throw things in his bag.

"Don't you know? Have you really not figured it out by now?" This time Marie did not yell, she spoke softly. She knew he wasn't blind to her feelings.

"You're just a kid." He said simply.

"Don't Logan. Don't you, of all people say that to me."

Logan just shook his head. Marie sat stunned. Was he really going to just stand there and deny her? There was a heavy silence between them as they both tried to figure out what to say. It used to be so easy between them. Finally, Marie spoke.

"I don't want you to leave." She whispered, stepping towards him. She reached out to touch him but he stepped away from her. She'd taken the cure long ago and she still couldn't touch him. She dropped her hands to her sides. She wasn't going to try anymore. The energy between them was no longer hostile, instead it was filled with a sadness they'd both had become accustomed to.

"I'm sorry Marie." It was all he could manage to say. He didn't want to turn his back on one of the only people who'd really understood him, but remaining true to his character, he did. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked past her, towards the stairs.

"Logan!" She called after him, once, twice, three times. He didn't even break his stride.

Betrayed, Marie responded to his unspoken insult the only way she could.

"If you leave don't bother coming back!" She screamed, hoping that he'd change his mind, or at least look at her. But he just kept going. He walked down the stairs without hesitation. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Marie called to him one last time, and to her surprise, he exasperatedly turned to look at her. She decided to even the score, throwing the dog tags he'd given to her some time ago at his feet.

"Take them, they don't mean anything to me now." She said, crying freely.

And with that Logan put his dog tags around his neck, and left.

Marie stood outside and watched as he got into his truck and drove off into the night. She stood there crying, feeling betrayed and forsaken.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please :)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry I've taken forever to update and I'm sure you're all used to hearing how busy all the authors on this website are, but high school takes a lot out on you. Anyways this chapter is sort of short but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Again, thank you so much for the reviews! (Oh and please forgive any errors, I wrote this in a rush)

"What's your name chere?" A male voice said from behind her ear. She jumped, and just about punched the guy in the face. Even after she lost the voices in her head, parts of Logan still stayed with her. She didn't like being caught off guard.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You could get hurt real easy." She said defensively.

"I didn't mean any harm darlin'. Could I make it up to you by getting you a drink?" He replied. His voice was so sultry, and he was so handsome. She couldn't turn him down.

"Rogue."

"Hm?"

"My name is Rogue." She'd stopped going by Marie a long time ago.

He chuckled a bit. "Well alright then Rogue. I won't tell you my real name neither."

Rogue laughed. At first he seemed like a bit of an ass, but she was beginning to like him. "I'll have a whiskey, neat." She said. She'd quite taken to whiskey and it had become her drink of choice. He ordered two.

"So, _Rogue_, now tell me, what is a pretty little thing like you sittin' in a rundown bar, alone, on a Friday night?" The man asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"You tell me sugar. I never did catch your name." Rogue replied.

"It's Gambit." She liked that. "Where you from? It's always nice to meet a fellow southerner." He said.

"Mississippi. Haven't been there in years though." She remarked.

"How'd ya end up in New York?" He asked casually.

"That's a long story." Rogue said a little more harshly then she wanted to.

"Alright then chere. I won't probe." He smiled as he spoke to her, and she liked that.

They stayed at the bar until midnight. Somehow they managed to talk for hours without revealing anything about themselves. It was like a game, one Rogue enjoyed. She liked that he was easy to talk to, even if was seemingly about nothing. He was clever, charming, and he smelled of tobacco and motor oil. It was sweetly familiar, more so than she would admit to herself.

"So darlin', what do you think about coming back to my place for a few more drinks?" He asked, leaning in close. Rogue shivered at the current of his voice. It was dark- and delicious.

She wanted to go home with him. He was so handsome. His hair was chestnut brown, maybe a bit darker than that. It hung above his shoulders slightly tousled, like he'd just gotten out of bed. And his voice, it was so…_arousing_. His eyes were auburn- she didn't think that was possible. _Maybe he's a mutant, _Rogue wondered to herself. She couldn't decide whether she'd be glad if he was or he wasn't.

"Alright sugar. But you better call us a cab, neither of us should be drivin'."

As they waited for the cab outside, Gambit put his arm around Rogue's waist, turning her slightly to face him.

"Can I kiss you chere?" He asked, holding her close, but enough to give her space.

"My, my, such a gentlemen you are. Must be that southern charm." With that she took the initiative, and brought her lips to his. They were rough, but he was gentle. His five o'clock shadow rubbed up against her cheeks softly. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes, but she also noticed a hint of cinnamon. He had one hand in her hair and the other on the small of her back, pulling her close to him. She liked the way he held her, she felt warm and desired. He gently probed his tongue into her mouth, moving it against her own in harmony. They stayed like that until the cab came, entangled with each other.

And as she kissed him, Rogue had someone else in mind.

The cab ride back to Gambit's apartment was not fast enough, filled with impulsive kissing and hasty hands. They scurried up the stairs to his second floor studio flat. He unlocked the door quickly, pushing it open and swinging Rogue up into his arms. They shut the door as she was hoisted against it, Gambit hungrily pushing his lips against hers. He didn't hold back and neither did she. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck, sucking on the skin between her neck and collarbones. She let out small moans and ran her hands through his long hair. He pulled away momentarily to remove his trench coat and his shirt. Rogue responded by doing the same. He stared at her almost naked chest breathlessly and continued his attack. His hands went to knead and explore her breasts as he kissed her passionately, biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood. She yelped in surprise, but not in displeasure.

The pair stumbled over to the bed, Rogue ripping her skirt off along the way. She fell on her back, staring up at him as he loomed over her. He reached under her and undid her bra. She slid it off and he then began kissing her breasts, nipping his teeth on her pale pink nipples. Her breathe hitched as he grinded against her, his groin rubbing against her own.

She made the mistake of closing her eyes, and losing herself in his touch.

"_Oh…Logan." _She whispered.

Gambit pulled away, looking hurt. "My name's Remy, chere."

Rogue felt shameful. "I- I'm sorry darlin'." She apologized, suddenly aware of how naked she was under him. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her lopsidedly.

"It's okay. We've both had a lot to drink…" He said, obviously trying to hide how spurned he actually was.

Rogue let out a sheepish laugh. "Maybe you've had enough, but I certainly haven't."

At that Remy smiled, and poured her a drink. 

A/N: I know this seems a little more Rouge/Gambit right now, but I promise it will serve its purpose! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all stick around for what's to come. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Rogue woke up in an unfamiliar environment. For a minute she was terrified, but then she noticed the man lying beside her. She tired her best to remember what happened. She could remember the bar, coming home with him, kissing him, letting him touch her, _Logan. _

_No, goddammit. You are not hung up on him. He left. He's gone. Forget him. Forget him. _

"Mornin' chere." Remy's voice brought her back to reality. He was lying next to her, auburn hair askew and his bare chest facing her. Rogue panicked. She couldn't remember much after he started pouring drinks again. She checked under the covers and was relieved to see that she was in her bra and panties.

"You were pretty drunk, so I just took you to bed. Don't worry, nothing' happened, I promise." Remy said picking up on her distress. Rogue sighed in relief. It wasn't that she didn't like him, but you couldn't have consented if you can't remember what happened. And inside of her, something was nagging. _He's too familiar, too similar…_

"Listen, Remy…" Rogue trailed off, trying to find a nice way to say she couldn't do this. _Why is it I always know what I don't want the morning after?_

"It's okay darlin', I know. How about we grab breakfast and I take you home?"

"That sounds nice, um, but I don't know if it's a good idea. I think I just want to go home." Rogue felt a little sorry. He seemed nice and he was so sweet, but if anything she trusted her gut, and she knew she couldn't entangle herself with him.

They took a cab to the bar so Remy could pick up his truck. The drive home was quiet and uneasy. Both of them were fairly hung over, and neither of them really felt like talking. What was there to say?

"You live here?" Remy asked as he pulled up to the school.

"Yeah, I teach here as well." _Does he know this is a school for mutants? _She couldn't help but think, slightly nervous. _Why didn't I have him drop me off somewhere else?_

"Ain't you a little young to be teachin'?"

"I'm 20 years old." Rogue replied, a little offended.

"I didn't mean anything by it chere, just surprised. I thought you had to get a degree or somethin', and I just thought you were a little young to have finished university or something' like that. I don't know too much about schoolin'."

"I teach art, you don't need a degree for that." She lied as she was getting out of his car. She stood awkwardly looking down at him from outside. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I guess I'll see you around then. Thanks for the ride." Rogue said.

"Anytime chere." He said smoothly. As he pulled away he gave her a wink, and she was unsure of what he meant by it.

She tried to shrug last night off as she walked up to the doorway. It was early and no one was up, except for Storm who was in the kitchen. Rogue's stomach grumbled as she tried to sneak by, but she knew better. She'd never been able to slip past the weather witch. The two had grown quite close over the course of the past few years. The tragedies they faced had brought them solidarity, and Rogue saw Storm as a big sister, a mentor and a colleague. Even after she'd taken the cure, Rogue was very useful on the team. She'd absorbed most of Logan's fighting skills and was very adept at combat. She taught a lot of the danger room sessions to training X-Men. Storm had always treated her like she was a part of the team, cure or not.

Many people looked down on Rogue after she took the cure. No one said anything to her face, but she knew. She heard their whispers and felt their shaming glances, but she didn't let it get to her. She took the cure for herself, and she didn't regret it. They could all glare, hell, they could yell in her face. It wouldn't matter. They had always been able to touch. They never lost something so vital to living. Of course through her gloves Rogue could touch, but she'd always be nervous, and it would never be her soft skin against someone else's. That was a pain they wouldn't understand, and because of that they would never understand her choice.

But they didn't matter. Not a lot of people mattered to Rogue. Of course she loved her teammates and her students, but she never really connected with them. She never connected with anyone, except for a few rare times in her life. But anyone who had ever come close to understanding was gone, and they weren't coming back.

"He was cute. Will you be seeing him again?" Storm inquired as she handed Rogue a cup of coffee. She accepted it graciously and took a sip. It burnt her tongue, but she didn't care. A distraction from the pain in her head was nice.

"I hope not." Rogue said wistfully. She was still wearing her outfit last night, and she had rushed out of Remy's place so fast she didn't bother to shower. It wouldn't take a detective to see she had a bad night.

"You wanna talk about it honey?" Storm asked. Rogue smiled meekly and shook her head. Storm just nodded in response and moved on. "There's something you and I need to talk about." She continued, her voice taking on a more serious tone.

"Oh yeah?" Rogue replied, anxiously. Storm only used that tone for difficult conversations and things that everyone would much rather avoid.

"Well, you know we've been short staffed and with all the mutant hate crimes happening around us, the students are scared. They don't feel safe and we could always use new teachers, so Hank and I decided to recruit. Some faces will be new, but some old members are coming back…" Storm trailed off. She studied Rogue to see if she knew what she was getting at. It wasn't like there were many "old members" of the X-Men. They were either dead or gone…and suddenly Rogue understood.

"He's coming back isn't he?" She asked tensely. Storm knew their history, she'd been the one Rogue turned to the night he left. She was angry with him for leaving them as well, but she knew Logan's return would be especially hard on Rogue.

"It's for the best, you know we need him." Storm said.

"How did you even get in contact with him, he's been in the wind for over a year now…" Rogue asked, visibly shaken. She put her coffee down and was now sitting at the table, not looking at Storm as she spoke.

"Well, he heard about the attacks on mutants in the area, and he called me last week to make sure everyone was okay." Storm looked guilty.

"You've known for a week? Why wouldn't you tell me? Why would you wait until now, when I've obviously had a bad night and not to mention I'm hung over. This doesn't make sense for you Storm, why would you keep this from me? What aren't you saying?"

Storm had always been honest with Rogue. This didn't make sense. Why had she put this off?

"Well, he isn't coming back alone. He said he met a mutant, a powerful one, and he'd been, um, traveling, with her. He assured me he knows her, uh, well, and that's she'd be a great asset to the team. She's agreed to come back to the school with him." Storm admitted hesitantly.

Rogue was surprised, no, she was stunned. The Wolverine didn't just take anyone on, she knew this; he'd spent enough time in her head. Logan had found someone, _a mate. _That didn't just mean friend or partner, for Wolverine it meant lifelong companionship. It was someone to bear him cubs, someone who understood him, and someone who could bear him. This was no ordinary woman, and if he was taking her to the mansion, it could mean only that.

She tried not to be heartbroken, he'd already put her through that. Even after her cursed mutation had left her, the memory of its capabilities lingered. Rogue had been in his head, more so him in hers, and she knew how he'd felt. The Wolverine only ever chose one mate, and years ago, his voice in her head said it was _her_. Of course Rogue couldn't be sure if this was true, it could have been her own desires mixing in with his. This is what she told herself. It could have been his voice telling her what she wanted; maybe it was just her thoughts in his voice. She'd never figured out just how her mutation worked, no one could, so how could she be sure?

She never had prolonged activity with people she'd touched, usually because they were comatose afterwards. She'd never know if the voices in her head were really theirs, and she didn't want to know. But even after she touched people, if they lived through it, they changed. She only absorbed who they had been and who they were, never what they would come to be, even seconds after. The voices were only framed moments in time, and she had to remember that. She'd nearly killed him, how else could she learn to forgive herself?

But Logan was different. He woke up after he touched her. Not without pain and days of healing, but he'd lived through her poison. That had to mean something, right?

_No. Forget it. You've been through this too many times; don't let him do this to you again. _Rogue thought to herself.

"Rogue? Are you okay?" Storm's calm voice asked, bringing her out of her misery.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised is all sugar." Rogue replied unconvincingly. Storm eyed her with suspicion, but didn't ask again. She understood Rogue would talk about it when she was ready, it's just Storm had to wonder if she ever would be.

"When's he gonna be here?" Rogue inquired, praying it wouldn't be soon.

"On Tuesday. He said he was far up north and said he would drive down. I offered the jet, but you know how he is with aircraft."

Rogue just nodded. Three days. That was all she had to prepare. And how could she even do that? She'd spent enough time already conditioning her heart.

As the next few days passed, she tried not to think about him. Would he look the same? Or did he age a bit? She wondered how much he changed. She'd changed a lot herself, and she was mostly proud of them woman she'd become. She was independent, strong and astute. She took pride on these things, despite who she learned them from. Becoming who you are isn't something you credit to other people, you pride yourself on that.

Tuesday came quickly. At times Rogue felt like the clock moved to fast and at other times she felt like the minutes would never pass. To distract herself from the day's events, she threw herself into work. First period she had the grade 11's, where they studied abstract art. She had them paint to music, insisting they don't paint with an image in mind; but instead paint what they hear. With her younger students, she taught them how to draw 3D figures by placing a still life in the center of them room and having them draw it from different corners. She enjoyed teaching art. It had always been her best subject in school and her favorite hobby at home.

As three o'clock rolled around, Rogue grew more anxious. Classes ended at 3 and she could no longer distract herself with students. She decided to do some marking, which was her least favorite aspect of teaching. Some people just aren't good at art. She sighed as she looked at one piece. It was a painting by a grade ten, who had taken the class as an elective. He was a very talented student and artist, but he was slacking off. His sketches were hastily drawn and without effort. She knew he could do better than this, and she was irritated that he was giving up so easily.

A lot of the older students did this; they looked at her class as a blow off. It was optional for grades 10 through 12 and most of them just took it because they were missing a credit. They knew she was a young, new teacher and took advantage of it. Some of her students were only a few years younger than her, and she didn't feel right chastising them. She knew she would have to toughen up on them; it's just the thought of it made her weary.

She glanced at the clock. It was four now, and they usually ate around five. Logan hadn't given Storm a definite time, and Rogue prayed he didn't show up around dinner. Everyone would be excited and enticed that The Wolverine was returning and she would have to sit through him explaining where he'd been, what he'd been doing, etc. Of course she knew he'd lie to the students and make up some sort of boring story. Still, she didn't want to have to be stuck and listen him tell stories with his girlfriend.

Rogue had been so distracted by the thought of Logan returning alone, that she'd almost forgotten about his mystery woman. What would she be like? There were endless possibilities going through Rogue's head and she didn't like any of them. She tried not to dislike the ambiguous lady, but part of her would dislike anyone by his side that wasn't her, and she knew that wasn't fair.

For the thousandth time that day, she wished he wasn't coming back. She thought about maybe telling Storm she felt sick and hiding in her classroom until everyone went to bed, or going out and leaving the mansion altogether. But no, Rogue wasn't going to hide. She decided that he would not run her out of her home, or make her uncomfortable in it. That didn't mean she'd walk up and hug him, welcoming him home, but she would stay in the back of the room, and perhaps just nod at his presence. She wasn't going to give him the time of day, but she wasn't going to shut him out. They would be partners, and maybe even faculty members, so Rogue had to keep it professional. At least this is what she told herself, over and over.

Around five, there was a knock on Rogue's classroom door. Her breath hitched assuming the worst, but it came out in a tumble of relief when Bobby walked in. Their teenage romance had long since been over and the two had become friends.

"Are you coming to supper? I think we're having burgers, and I'm pretty sure Kitty fried up some bacon just for you." Bobby said with a smile. Rogue returned it, getting out of her chair and walking over to him.

"Yeah I'm comin' sugar. But the bacon better be extra crispy." She joked in reply. They walked down together and shared some small talk about classes and training. Bobby wanted to do training in water, which Rogue also thought was a good idea. The mansion had a great indoor pool and learning some swimming skills, advanced or not, would be good for the team. Before they entered the dining area Booby pulled Rogue aside.

"Are you gonna be okay tonight?" He asked sincerely. Rogue smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"I think I'll be just fine." She replied, her Mississippi accent dragging out the last few syllables. He surveyed her briefly and nodded, and they entered the room together. He was right, they were having burgers, and Rogue loved burgers. She gave Kitty as kiss on the cheek for making her bacon and added it on top of the patty. Kitty mimicked her accent and said "well, you know me; it just ain't a burger without bacon."

They both laughed and Rogue though to herself, _maybe this evening won't be so bad after all. _Storm sat down next to her. Rogue was dying to ask her if she knew what time Logan was coming, and she was about to when Storm told her she didn't know.

She tried to not think about it, she was surrounded by friends and focused on how good her burger was. She made a mental note that Kitty is making all burgers from now on. Just as she was beginning to really enjoy herself, she heard the front door open.

She held her breath and looked at Storm, who was looking back at her with reassurance. She mouthed _it'll be okay_ before she left to greet them. Kitty moved next to her and grabbed Rogue's hand under the table, squeezing it lightly. Rogue squeezed back tighter, letting her anxiety channel through. Their voices were growing closer and she tried to calm her features, slow her heart rate and just breathe.

Then Storm walked back into the room turning her head, smiling and gesturing from them to come in. And Rogue watched as they did, his frame filling the door way, and his companion coming in behind him.

A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me! I know I took forever to update and I'm really sorry for that. Some of you left some reviews saying how you thought this would be a better Romy fic than Rogan, and I ship Romy as well but this is a Rogan fic and I'm not about to switch it all around. Maybe I'll write a Romy fic after I'm done with this one. Remy hasn't had his last appearance though, he will be returning.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. Let me know what you think, reviews are love!

Next chapter: Who is Logan's mystery companion? And how is Rogue handling his return, and how is he handling it? We'll see…


End file.
